Life's a Gamble: Fred and George
by shuisfull
Summary: A spin-off of sorts from my other story, Life's a Gamble. Slight, minor twincest but then it is about Fred struggling to find love that he doesn't have to share. Not my characters! All are J.K. Rowling's!
1. Chapter 1

This is a oneshot based on my Sirius/Hermione story, Life's a Gamble

This is based on my Sirius/Hermione story, _Life's a Gamble_. I'm just expanding on an idea I mention in passing in the fourth chapter. I suggest reading that first to get the background information. Enjoy!

Fred and George smirked as they watched Sirius give Hermione a rose and saw her blush from excitement. They would make a good pair, they thought. They balanced one another well. Their two friends disappeared into Hermione's shop and they headed back into there own.

"You go on and clean up the mess from Ron's visit and I'll finish up down here," Fred told his brother.

George groaned. "Why do I have to clean up that vileness?"

"Because it was your idea to test them on Ron."

"Honestly, the idiot accepted food from us! He's been our brother for how long? He should have known better and he deserved it!" George threw open the door to the stairs. They led up to the flat that they shared with their girlfriend, Angelina Johnson.

That's right. Their girlfriend. Angelina had been dating Fred when he died and she and George became very reliant on one another and forged a new relationship soon after. However, two months ago, Fred returned, just as Sirius, Lily, James and the rest had. It was difficult at first. George offered to end things with Angelina upon his twin's return but she could not choose between the love she knew so well and the new one that was just beginning to blossom. Their mother was furious with them when they decided to both date her and she then moved in with them but there was very little that she could do about it. The twins each had their own room and she simply moved back and forth between them.

George stomped up the stairs, pinching his nose to avoid the stench of Ron's vomit when he reached the sitting room. With his wand already out, he began repeating a sanitizing charm that he and Fred had developed to clean up after their experiments. After not too long, the sitting room was spotless again. He sighed and began to undo his yellow robes to change into his more comfortable muggle clothes. Angelina was no where to be seen, which was odd since she was normally cooking up a storm in the kitchen for some event she was catering that night. He opened the door to his room to put them away and change but stopped dead in his tracks. Angelina was lying on his bed, stark naked.

"George, I thought you'd be up first."

"I, um, yes. I was. I am." He swallowed nervously. It was not like Angelina to surprise either of them like this. She was a very spontaneous sort of girl and this was obvious planned. "How are you?"

She giggled and kneeled at the foot of the bed, right in front of him. "I'm fine." Her breath tickled his neck and made his hair stand on end. "Actually, you know that thing that you and Fred have been wanting to do with me?" George stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Well, I'd be open to it tonight."

He sucked air in deeply. "Really?"

"Yes…"

"Hold that thought!" George sprinted out of the room, through the sitting room, down the stairs and into the shop, completely oblivious that his robes were open. "Fred!" he shouted. "Fred! The books can wait! You have to get upstairs now!"

Fred poked his head out from behind the register. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just trust me, get upstairs now before she changes her mind!"

"Before who changes her mind?"

George was completely exasperated at this point. There was a beautiful, funny, sexy witch with delicious chocolate skin lying on his bed, naked, at this very moment and he was talking to the dullest prick he'd ever met. "Angelina! She's going to let us… you know!"

Fred dropped his quill and tackled George in a big bear hug before bounding up the stairs. George followed.

"Where is she?" Fred sputtered, looking around the sitting room for her.

"My room." They bolted for the doorway and saw her lying on George's bed, pleasuring her self.

"I got tired of waiting for you so I went ahead and got started." She beckoned them closer to her. They did, dumbfounded by the incredibly erotic sight they had the privilege of witnessing. They knelt beside her to get a better view. Fred placed his hand on her right breast and George did the same to her left. They each teased the breast in their hand while their girlfriend continued to finger fuck herself. George, unable to contain himself any longer, seized her nipple with his mouth. He rolled it between tongue and teeth, never biting but creating enough friction to make Angelina's moans grow louder. "I need someone in me…" she breathed.

George threw off his robes, ripped off his boxers and settled in between Angelina's thighs faster than Fred could blink. "Sorry, mate, I found her like this, I get to go first," he said to his twin. He pushed his hard nine inch member deep inside her, making her shudder at the sudden, fantastic contact. Fred took off his robes and boxers as well, never taking his eyes off of his twin and the girl they loved, making love in front of him.

"Fred, come here," Angelina moaned as George grabbed her ankles and rested them on his shoulders. Fred obeyed, sitting by her face. "Touch me, Fred, I need you to touch me, I'm so close to cumming and I want you both to make me cum."

"Make her cum with me, Fred, then you can go and I'll do the same for you," George grunted.

Fred positioned himself so that he was crouched next to Angelina, allowing better access to her body. He slid one of his hands down her body and played with her clit while the other toyed with her nipple again. He kissed her sweet mouth that was currently spouting obscenities as she neared her orgasm. Angelina slid her own hands across both of their bodies, settling one on Fred's cock and the other around George's neck, pulling him into a three-way kiss just as she came violently around him. George quickly followed suit and collapsed beside the beautiful vixen.

Fred immediately grabbed Angelina off of the bed, not giving her a moment to rest, and kissed her ferociously. He turned her away from him and began to finger her, watching George as he did it. His twin, though still deflated from his intense orgasm, watched intently was Angelina writhed around against him. Part of why Angelina could not decide between the two brothers was because they were so different in bed. George was tender and straightforward whereas Fred was rough and liked to play around a bit first. They each satisfied different things that she needed and craved.

"Do you want me to fuck you from behind?" he whispered harshly into her ear, just loud enough for George to here.

"Yes," she whined as he removed his fingers.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir," she moaned as his fingers delved back into her warm depths.

"Do you want me to bend you over the dresser while your other boyfriend watches and jerks off to it?"

"Yes, sir," she pleaded, pulling his lips to her throat by his hair. He made a lovebite on her neck as he dragged her to the dresser near the bed. He pushed her torso onto the dresser, grabbed her hips roughly and shoved his thumb deep into her as he dropped to his knees. He removed his thumb and licked it clean of her juices before tongue fucking her. She came quickly and he stood back up and spanked her. "Do not cum again until I say so, is that clear, slut?"

Her rear end tingled from him spanking her. "Yes, sir. It is very clear."

"Good, slut." He gripped her hips tightly, pulling up a few inches and then he shoved his cock into her, spanking her as he did it. Angelina squealed and pressed against him. He met her shapely ass again with the palm of his hand once more before reaching beneath her squeezing her tits firmly in his hands. "George, get over here," he ordered. George did as he was told, he had never seen Fred acting like this and it excited him. "Get behind me and put it in my ass."

George did it without a second thought as to what it said about him or his brother or Angelina. The three fucked one another like that for a while until Fred came and pushed George off of him. He picked Angelina up and laid her on the bed. "Eat her pussy," he commanded George and he was only willing. Angelina had been trying so hard not to cum that she was in tears. As George's tongue darted in and out of her, tasting a mix of his seed, his brother's and the familiar juices of Angelina, Fred finally told her she could cum.

"Fuck, George! Eat my pussy! Lick it all up! Merlin, you Weasley boys are so fucking good! Fred, spank me again, please, spank me over and over again while George sucks on my titties and then fuck me again and fuck my ass!" She positively shook as she screamed. Fred threw her across his lap and began to spank her as she had asked and George positioned her on her elbows so he could suck hard on her nipples. She kept cumming each time she was spanked. Fred picked her up again, dislodging one of her nipples from his brother's mouth with loud "POP!" and lowered her onto his hard cock. George straddled Fred behind Angelina and continued to play with her wonderful tits. Fred laid down and pulled her with him, giving his twin access to Angelina's tight anus. Since Angelina was so relaxed from all the sex, George slid in easily.

Angelina's brain was fried. She had to close her eyes to keep the room from spinning. Fred was still fucking her roughly while George was trying to be gentle but she could feel their identical cocks slide against each other through the thin membrane within her. At the same time, Fred was whispering harsh, vile things in her ear as George whispered in her other how much he loved her and needed her. She came one last time with a giant scream and then passed out between the two brothers. That night the three slept peacefully in one another's arms with Angelina in between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina woke early. The sun was shining through the blinds right into her eyes, forcing her awake. But she was the only one that had a problem with this. Fred, on her left, and George on her right, were fast asleep, each with his arms wrapped around her. She chuckled softly, remembering the night before and how… mind-blowing it had been. She extricated her self from their limbs and sat at the foot of the bed, watching them sleep. George rolled on to his back with a light grunt and Fred stretched in his slumber. She felt bad for George; she kind of thought that he had gotten the short end of the stick last night. Sure, he got to go first, but he had no idea what she and Fred were going to do or the extent of it and Angelina wanted to make up for it.

She grabbed her wand from the night stand and crawled over George, careful not to touch him until she was in the right spot, and then cast a hovering charm on her self. She slowly lowered her body just enough so that her breasts grazed each side of his face and she moved her body down him so her nipples dragged across his torso. She moved back up and her breasts were immediately attacked by George as they grazed across his mouth.

"Just so you know, I want to be woken like this everyday," George said in between sucks. Angelina giggled and lowered her self back on to the bed. She straddled the gorgeous redhead and immediately slipped his hard cock into her warm folds. George settled one hand on her hip and the other on her breast as she began to rock, slowly, back and forth. George sat up and pulled her in to a searing kiss that sent shivers down her spine. She now knew who she needed to be with.

Even though they hadn't been together all that long, they knew each others body like a book and how to please the other in the most passionate and sincere ways. They made love. Always. And it was never boring. With Fred, it had always been fucking. Angelina liked and hated this at the same time. She and Fred had never been able to just have sex with one another, there always had to be something extra and they got bored quickly. With George, it was effortless and it had been from the beginning of their relationship.

George gripped her hips tightly as he felt her clench around him. She came, quietly but intensely. George buried his face in her chest, kissing her delicious cleavage as he felt his own orgasm nearing. George tended to blurt out his true feelings when they had sex; it was another one of her favorite things about him. But she was shocked when she heard him breathe the words, "Marry me," in her ear and before she could even think straight, she said, "Yes."

Through all of this, neither noticed Fred wake and watch them. He was incredibly aroused at the sight in front of him but it saddened him at the same time. He knew that he and Angelina would never have what she had with George. It didn't matter that she had been his girlfriend first or that he had died and returned. The two people before him, the two people he loved more than anyone else in the whole world, needed only each other to be happy. It wasn't until he heard Fred ask Angelina to marry him that he got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and went to his room to ready himself for the day.

He also gathered all of Angelina's belongings, few though they were, from his room and placed them on the kitchen table for her. It was for the best. He loved Angelina. Merlin knew how much he loved her. But even before the Battle of Hogwarts he had begun to doubt whether they were right for one another. And he had seen how easily George got on with her. He saw what they couldn't. They were a perfect match.

He showered and dressed for work. He would open the store by himself today, those two needed some time alone. He made his way down the narrow staircase to their shop and pulled out his wand so he could finish cleaning up from the night before. The magicked everything back to its proper place and resumed counting the money in the register. Fred looked at his watch; it was still two hours until the shop would open and he didn't want to go back upstairs. He ducked out the side door and trekked down the street in search of a good breakfast but it was so early that nothing was open, leaving only one option: The Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred strolled into the Leaky Cauldron. As it was so early, there was only the bar man, Tom and his niece, Ron's classmate Hannah Abbott, standing behind the counter polishing glasses for the day. They both nodded at Fred as he went to the fireplace, took a pinch of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantle and vanished into the emerald flames.

"The Burrow!" he shouted before racing past hundreds of fireplaces until he finally stopped at the oh-so-familiar one in his mother's kitchen. He stepped out, brushing the soot off of his lime green robes.

"Fred! What are you doing here?" Molly Weasley cried when she saw him.

"Morning to you, too, Mum," he said glumly. He took his normal seat at the kitchen table, resting his hand on his hand.

She placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him before sitting across from him with her own. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Fred Weasley, I know you better than you know yourself and I know that when you hold your head like that and turn up in my kitchen two hours before you normally wake that something is wrong." Her warm brown eyes, identical to Ginny's, stared at him waiting for him to give up some piece of information.

"It's just… ever since I came back, it's been me and Angelina and George. The three of us. And I don't resent either of them for getting together, its completely understandable, but I don't understand why." Mrs. Weasley watched her son in silence, hoping that he would keep talking. "I know that you didn't like the idea of the three of us, but it never was like that. It was always George and Angelina and I was just there." He sighed, unsure of how she would react to everything he was telling her. "They fell in love, Mum. They're in love in a way that Angelina and I never were. And I know that Angelina didn't want to hurt my feelings when I came back and they were already together. I… I loved her, Mum. I loved her first. I guess I'm wondering why it isn't me."

Molly reached across the table and took his hands in hers. "George, do you remember your uncles Gideon and Fabian?"

"Not really, no."

Molly had never told any of her children this, and never intended to. "Their last year of Hogwarts, my fifth year, Fabian was dating a beautiful muggleborn witch named Isolde Markeby. She was very similar to Hermione, brightest witch of her age, funny, stubborn, vivacious and didn't put up with any nonsense. But Fabian was careless, he never took care of things that were important to others and truly mattered, including people. He would go days with out speaking to Isolde but expected her to come when he called. Meanwhile, she forged a strong friendship with Gideon. Gideon was a better friend than Fabian could ever be and they were completely platonic. Then, after they graduated, Fabian just took off with out so much as an owl to let us know where he was and when he would be back. Isolde was heartbroken because she truly loved him and wanted to marry him. She thought he had forgotten about her. Gideon was there for her, to comfort her with the most honourable intentions. It didn't take long for their platonic friendship to bloom into a true relationship. They married a week after your father and I." Mrs. Weasley sipped her tea and then continued: "Fabian turned up a few years later and expected not only for Isolde to have remained single for seven years, but for them to pick up where they left off. Needless to say, Fabian was not happy when he knocked on the door of her cottage and Isolde opened the door only wearing his brother's quidditch jersey. He snapped. He attacked her and Gideon." It was here that her voice broke. "He used the cruciatus curse on them until they died. Then he killed himself." She tried to wipe away a single tear that slid down her soft cheeks before Fred could notice but it was too late.

"Mum, that's not going to happen with me and George."

"I know. You are much more caring than Fabian ever was." She sniffled. "That was why I had such an issue with you and George sharing her. It was so clear to me that they were meant for one another that I was afraid that you would never see it or would fight it. Your brother deserves Angelina. They need each other. And someday, Fred, you will find the girl that you need."

"I think I already have, Mum."


End file.
